The present invention relates to a process and to a device for restoring, from signals received on any transmission channel, a clock signal marking the transmission on the channel of digitized and coded data.
The invention may be used in transmission systems applying to bipolar data codes such as code HDB3, but it is useful particularly in systems for the simultaneous transmission of several data items such as multilevel transmission systems.